Bane
Bane is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71240 Fun Pack, for the DC Comics franchise. Background In the country of Santa Prisca, Eduardo Dorrance was condemned to prison since birth to fill out his dead father's sentence. His mother was killed and his nightmares were haunted by a bat-like creature. Over the following years, he would become known as Bane and built up both his mind and body, becoming Batman's mental and physical equal. Volunteering for an experimental drug called Venom, Bane's already-impressive physical condition was enhanced greatly. The Venom, particularly in overdose, granted him incredible strength, healing, and resistance to damage, to the point of rendering him bulletproof. When he arrived in Gotham City, Bane discovered Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne. He then blew a hole in the side of Arkham Asylum, forcing the dark knight to face a gauntlet of all his greatest enemies. With Batman wore out, Bane attacked him in the Batcave and broke his back, because he wanted Batman to suffer in his defeat instead of killing him. However, Bruce survived and returned to the mantle of the Batman after a recovery time when he was replaced by Azrael, and he and Bane have since become regular enemies. After a while, Bane kicked his dependence on the Venom. Just like Batman, Bane has been considered a worthy successor by Ra's Al Ghul and was engaged to his daughter Talia Al Ghul. Dimensions Crisis Prologue He was seen in a chase against Batman and Robin in Gotham City in the Prologue, shooting out crystal shards of Kryptonite at the Dynamic Duo. He was already at the other end of the bridge when Robin got sucked up into the Vortex with a shard of Kryptonite and he crackled at Batman when he saw the latter driving into the Vortex to save Robin. All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us Bane is seen with other villains when the Thief explains Vortech his failure and he angrily smashes him. The Final Dimension Bane is one of the final bosses in The Final Dimension level. World DC Comics World: Gotham City Abilities * Big Transform * Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles * Hazard Protection Quotes Trivia * Bane is voiced by Steven Blum who previously voiced him in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. * Bane's appearance largely resembles his appearance in the videogame LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, which also featured both versions of Bane, except for his Venom pack, which is new. * Bane is one of the few bosses in LEGO Dimensions who are playable along with The Joker, Wicked Witch, Stay Puft, Slimer, and Lord Voldemort * Bane is the second minifigure to have a big fig form in the game, first being Cyborg. * Most of Bane's quotes reference The Dark Knight Rises. * Bane is one the few characters who doesn't come with an accessory. The others are Betelgeuse, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cyberman, Michael Knight, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), Scooby-Doo, Sloth, Starfire, Stay Puft, Stripe, Supergirl, Superman, and Unikitty. Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Wave 5 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:2016 Category:Vortech's Army Category:Giants Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Big Figures Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Wave 5 Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Supervillains